The Memories in the Book
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Tag for 10x11. Sweets' book brings a lot of old memories. "The odds, as you would put it, were not in my favor at all, were they?" – Brennan asked quietly, finally looking up at him.


**A/N: **Hi, guys! Bones is finally back, huh? My muse seemed to like it. The story came out of nowhere! How awesome was Sweets finishing that book the way he did? Hope you enjoy it! Thank you, **thaischrist**, for beta reading it! You truly are my partner.

* * *

**The Memories in the Book  
****Booth &amp; Brennan  
****Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

It was late when they finally found themselves alone. Christine was long sound asleep but Angela and Avalon had said their goodbyes just minutes ago. After checking his daughter one last time, Booth returned to the living room to find his wife staring at Sweets' book with a far away expression.

He observed in silence as she raised her right hand and outlined the title of the book with her index finger, a small and sad smile tugging her lips. He frowned, not liking where her thoughts might be leading her. With careful and slow steps, he walked towards her, stopping right beside her.

Booth stopped her hand as soon as it was within his reach and turned her to face him, intent on making her share whatever was bothering her. Dropping her hand, he grabbed her forearms, his thumb making soothing moves on her skin.

"The odds, as you would put it, were not in my favor at all, were they?" – She asked quietly, finally raising her head to meet his eyes.

"What odds, Bones? What are you talking about?"

"I told you after our case involving human trafficking how I thought I could be in the same situation as Min-Yung, just missing the opportunity to live my life with you. I…" – She mirrored his position, grabbing his arms and tightening her grip on him, as if afraid he was going to disappear. "I almost did, Booth. Sometimes a case reminds me of that. Today I looked at this book and for a second, it was as if I was back to that night, no matter how physically impossible that is. To that time when I rejected you and us and everything we could be."

_And we are beautiful._

She silently added, her heart clenching once again at the thought of what she had almost lost.

"Bones,"

"He was right, you know?" – She cut him off before he could even start.

His head was spinning.

"Who was right?"

"Sweets. He concluded we were in love with each other years ago. He was right, even back then. I wish I could say it to him."

He smiled a little, pulling her close and hugging her.

"Sweets knew it, Bones. If he didn't or if he doubted it, he would never have kept this book. And I know too."

"Right from the beginning?"

He chuckled, using one hand to play with her hair and the other on her lower back, keeping her still.

"Yeah, Bones. Right from the beginning."

She just nodded, her arms around his waist and her face pressed against his neck. They stayed like that for several minutes, their quiet breathing the only sound reaching their ears.

"Thank you for being that guy, Booth." – Brennan said softly, lifting her head to find his eyes. They both knew what she was referring to, his words from that day probably forever imprinted on both their minds. – "Thank you for _knowing_."

He almost argued, telling her if he really had known, he wouldn't have made the mistake of bringing a girlfriend home less than a year after saying those exact words, let alone ask said girlfriend to marry him. But they were past that. They've gone there and talked about it the night they made Christine. It was simply not worth it anymore.

And truth to be told, in the end, nothing changed the fact that he had really known they were going somewhere. They just took more time than he imagined to get there, get to their 30, 40, 50 years.

"I regret a lot of things in my life, Bones." – He cupped her face, pressing his forehead to hers. He hoped his eyes conveyed what he was not saying: he regretted pushing her that night, not waiting for her, not fighting for her, Hannah, the wrong proposal, hurting her, everything. – "But knowing _this_," - He gestured between them. – "Getting to this is not one of them. I would do it all over again." – He smiled gently at her. – "Well, except the part where,"

"I know."

And when she smiled in return, not sad but shy and content, he knew she understood.

"I love you, Bones." – He whispered, kissing her lips. – "And our story is only beginning."

_Because it's never gonna end, Bones. It's always gonna be just like this. Just like this._

She nodded, taking his mouth again. The second kiss started slowly and sweet but as their tongues met, she deepened it, desperate to have all of him. To get rid of the memories that assaulted her upon seeing the book. She loved the gift, would treasure it for as long as she breathed and would make her absolute effort to let Sweets' story bring only the most wonderful memories.

Like the night they came together as one. The same night Christine was conceived.

The day their daughter was born.

Their wedding day.

So many other moments that made them parts of the same whole.

And if what she suspected was confirmed, their story was not only beginning but soon they would be able to add another chapter to it. She could barely wait to give him the news and see the look on his face. Since last time, Brennan hadn't forgotten how his face lighted up with her simple and life changing words: _"I'm pregnant. You are the father."_

He would be so happy. She felt excitement bubbling inside her and if she wanted to keep her suspicions a secret until a confirmation, she should use her mood to distract him with other activities.

"I love you too, Booth." – She stepped back, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. – "I know some things too, you know."

"Of course you do. You're a genius."

"Not that kind of thing." – She continued, using her fast fingers to flick open the button on his pants.

"Bones." – He took her wrist, preventing her from going any further. No matter how many times he told her they should be more careful now their daughter could walk on them, she always liked to provoke him right there, in the middle of their home.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his ear.

"Let me show you, Booth." – She added with the husky tone she knew never failed to drive him crazy.

As predicted, he put his hands on her hips and backed her against the nearest wall.

"Bones." – He growled, trying desperate to keep himself under control.

She smirked, meeting his eyes and rubbing herself on his growing erection, a low moan escaping her lips.

"_Damn it_, Temperance."

It was all he said before sucking her mouth and thrusting his pelvis into hers. She moaned again, a little louder this time and it was his cue to lift her and take her to bed.

They spent all night making love. Making memories. Making story.


End file.
